His Butler, Returns
by Phantomhive Child
Summary: Present day 2013, Ciel and Sebastian are called back to the human world by none other than the prime minister. Their task to police the criminal underworld that has run ravage since the Phantomhives vanished in the late 19th Century, but Ciel has other plans, life will be one big adventure. If anyone has any ideas for plot-lines i am open for suggestions so please PM me with them.
1. Reintroduction

_Reintroduction_

_Somewhere in the very depths of hell thoughts were astir, "Sebastian," Ciel demanded, wondering where his 'butler' had disappeared to. "Sebastian, I need you."_

"_Yes my lord, what is it I can do for you?" Sebastian was approaching Ciel, his eyes fiery and he was in his true form._

"_Sebastian, are we able to go back into __human__ society." Sebastian looked rather confused. "I mean, I miss having status, I want my old life back, and thanks to that bitch Hannah, I cant."_

"_Well master, of course we can go back into the __human__ world. It is not like were chained to hell, we can come and go as we please."_

"_Ok, so it's decided, well I have decided, we will go back to the __human__ world, and I Ciel Phantomhive will continue from where I left off."_

"_Yes my lord." Sebastian said. Ciel didn't reply, he just glared at Sebastian, Ciel hates being called lord or master by Sebastian now, Ciel knows that Sebastian is technically still his butler but since they are both in hell their relationship should be somewhat more informal, in the opinion of Ciel. _

_Just then a voice echoed through the depths of hell, someone was calling on the devil, the voice had status yet it was full of anger and it was a male voice. "Why can't the police simply keep the criminal underworld under control? Over 100 years ago, crime in that part was never a concern, but now it is almost a national epidemic. Plus why do you have to keep coming to me for press control?" the voice subsided._

"_Well my Lord it seems that we might have found ourselves a simpler way of getting started in the __human__ world."_

"_Sebastian you mean we are going to form a contract with whoever that was."_

"_No young master, I am afraid that it is not that simple." Ciel rolled his eyes at the 'young master' part._

"_Sebastian, please call me Ciel, I would feel more comfortable," Ciel replied._

"_Ok Ciel," saying that for the first time since creating the contract gave Sebastian a thrill. "Ciel, as you already know I hold a contract with you and you with me. There is no need for us to form a contract with this __human__ directly."_

"_Why is that Sebastian?"_

"_Well Ciel, this person is none other than the Prime Minister. A title for a person in power if they have the majority party in parliament, it wouldn't bode well to form a contract like ours with him, but there can be an agreement between us."_

"_Sebastian," Ciel sounded confused, "that made no sense to me but I will follow your lead." And with that Ciel and Sebastian appeared in front of the Prime Minister._

"_Well Mr Prime Minister, it seems you're in a spot of bother." Sebastian approached the figure that was sat down at his desk with his hands clenched in his hair. Sebastian continued, "I see that the criminal underworld is out of control again."_

_The Prime Minister looked up, "Who are you? He asked._

"_Our apologies let me introduce you to Ciel Phantomhive and myself, Sebastian Michealis."_

"_Ciel Phantomhive," the Prime Minister repeated, "why does that name ring a bell."_

_Ciel stepped forth, "I used to be the Queens Guard Dog, my job was to police England's criminal underworld."_

"_But how can you be Ciel Phantomhive. Ciel died when he was 13, over a century ago." The Prime Minister looked confused._

"_Look," Sebastian took control of the situation. "You can trust who we say we are and we can help you out, or we can make matters worse."_

"_What are you," the Prime Minister trembled, "the devil reincarnate?"_

"_Mr Prime Minister, we are demons, accept it not if you wish, but it is the truth. Like Sebastian said, we can help you solve your problem," Ciel grew angry._

"_How can you, you physically can't control the criminal underworld."_

"_Can't I, I've done it before and I most certainly can do it again."_

_The Prime Minister looked confused but thought to himself that the criminal underworld needs policing, I don't know much about those two. "Ok, I don't think that it can hurt to trust you Ciel and Sebastian." The Prime Minister stood up, "I assume that there will be a contract."_

"_That would be correct," Ciel replied._

"_Let me explain the terms, there are a few and they are non-negotiable," Sebastian started._

"_Ok, what are they the Prime Minister said impatiently._

_Sebastian looked annoyed, "Right, firstly Ciel Phantomhive will have his old title, Lord Ciel, Earl of Phantomhive. Secondly Ciel and I will 'police' the criminal underworld. Thirdly, we will not hold any criminal or civil liability, so you will have to deal with the specifics of that, and fourthly, we will be re-establishing the Funtom Toy Company." Sebastian paused for a second, "do you agree?"_

"_Yes, yes I do," the Prime Minister replied, "I will, along with my deputy and the leader of the Opposition, will pass through both houses a bill that will ensure that you hold no liability." Just then the leader of the opposition walked into the room, "Ah, hello my honourable friend, let me introduce you to Lord Ciel, Earl of Phantomhive and Sebastian Michealis, these two have agreed to 'police' the criminal underworld on the condition that they hold no criminal and civil liability. I need your help in passing a bill through parliament."_

"_Don't worry Mr Prime Minister, we have parliament in a special session today and since all members of both houses are present I can skip half the legislative process and get it to royal accent today, parliament will be happy to pass this bill as they know that the criminal underworlds where they are based all have ties to London. I will take this to parliament if you inform the palace that the bill will need royal accent today." And with that the gentleman and the Prime Minister left. Ciel and Sebastian were sat in No10 Downing Street waiting for the Prime Minister to return. About an hour later the Prime Minister returned with a document and an envelope which he handed over to Ciel._

"_The Phantom Act", Ciel said, "Very original."_

"_Received royal accent 8__th__ May 2013 (today)." Sebastian added, "Effective immediately."_

"_Um, what is in the envelope Mr Prime Minister? Ciel questioned._

"_Just open it and find out." So Ciel opened the envelope._

"_These are the deeds to the Phantomhive Estate and the Funtom Company's factories and warehouses. They were never sold on." Ciel seemed confused._

"_Well Queen Victoria said that you might need them in the future, and as fate would have it you have, this will enable you to pick up from where you left off, you'll find that we already have a cook, a housemaid, a gardener and a steward at your manor already."_

"_Thank-you," Ciel said to the Prime Minister. "Come Sebastian, we have work to do."_

"_Yes Ciel" Sebastian replied and with that they departed from No10 Downing Street in a limousine and made their way across London to the Phantomhive estate. As the Prime Minister said, when they arrived they were greeted by 4 members of staff. Walking into the manor Ciel admitted;_

"_Sebastian, it feels strange to be back here."_

"_Well, Ciel, we know that we do not have to worry about the manor, and these four seem to be doing a far better job than our previous ones. So now we only need to employ staff for the factories."_

"_Come now Sebastian, you know that between us this task will be like slicing butter with a hot knife." Ciel was right within a week, of re-entering the __human__ world there was enough staff to start working in the factories, and a week later there was enough staff to say that there was no need to employ anyone else. Everything went smoothly with companies left, right and centre demanding that they sold Funtom products. Ciel also still had the money that he departed with which in today's society made him a billionaire. After successfully establishing the Funtom Company, (this was a month later) Ciel turned around to Sebastian;_

"_I think that it is time that we surveyed the extent of the problem in the Criminal Underworld."_

"_Indeed I think your right, but over 100 years in hell means that we don't know much about the location of said criminal underworld."_

"_Now for two demons such as yourselves, that shouldn't be too hard for you." Ciel and Sebastian looked around to see two familiar figures standing in the doorway, "We heard that you two were coming back and wanted to see for ourselves."_

"_Oh hello Grell. Hello William. What an unpleasant surprise." Ciel glared at them whilst exclaiming his displeasure._

"_Come now Earl, that's no way to treat guests." Grell answered back._

_Sebastian sighed, he wanted them to leave. "We were on our way out."_

"_Well if that's the case, we can take you to the criminal underworld if you want." William smiled._

"_Do we have a choice," Ciel moaned._

"_No, not really," William laughed. So with that the four of them made their way to the criminal neighbourhoods._

_Whilst walking down the street, which grew darker as night was creeping in, they bumped into a drug baron. _

"_Who the hell are you, can't you watch where you're going." He wasn't very happy._

_Ciel simply replied, "Ciel Phantomhive is who I am."_

"_Lord Ciel, Earl of Phantomhive. Shit." The drug baron sounded shaky and was quivering in his boots._

"_Wait," Ciel said, seeing that the guy was about to turn on his heels and run. "Why does my name strike fear into everyone."_

"_Well my grandfather who like me was a criminal told me stories of a young Earl who goes by the name Ciel Phantomhive, whom would police the neighbourhoods, he was the only one to bring calm to the underworld, but this child disappeared over 100 years ago, it is also known that Ciel Phantomhive, became a demon and you look exactly like that guy so I am assuming that you are the same person."_

"_But you don't seem too surprised." Ciel certainly was surprised._

"_Well, you remember Lau; he said that Ciel Phantomhive will walk the__ human__ world again. Those were his dying words. And since then there have been numerous arguments about who is going to run the underworld, the yard keep sending their hounds to deal with us, but they go quivering back with their tails between their legs. It seems that back when you were __human__, I know that you're not you look too young to be over 100, you were the only one who could control us, and I think that there is only one person who could do that now."_

"_What are you implying," Ciel asked the drug baron sounding rather confused._

"_Come now, Ciel. It is quite obvious." Sebastian stated. Ciel still looked confused._

"_They want you to lead them Ciel," William added._

"_But," Ciel stuttered. "I agreed with the Prime Minister that I would 'police' the underworld, there was nothing that was said about running it."_

"_But Ciel," Grell started, "What is there for them to stop you. Remember…"_

"_You have the Phantom Act by your side." Sebastian finished Grell's sentence._

_Ciel pondered for a moment. "I suppose I could run the criminal underworld, I mean the Queen used me back in the 1890's when I was __human__, and she was part of those behind the death of my parents. I guess I can call this payback." Ciel turned to the drug baron whom was still listening to the conversation. "Tell the criminal underworld that I Ciel Phantomhive is now in charge of this Criminal Empire. Tell them that Sebastian Michealis is going to be my right hand man and Grell Sutcliff and William T. Spears will be my under-links. Tell the empire that anyone who goes against my rule will have to deal with the consequence. Now go." And with that the drug baron went away to spread the message._

_Grell looked at Ciel, he knew what was going on, but was a bit confused. "Um, so if you run the criminal underworld, how are you going to police it for the Prime Minister?"_

"_Well Grell," Ciel replied, "That's simple. There are two rules of the criminal underworld; the first is that no one in the criminal underworld harms anyone in the polite society. And second what I say goes. And if anyone breaks any one of those rules they will have to deal with me. That has been the law here since my father took over, and I carry on his legacy."_

"_Ok, now I understand. So what will mine and Williams's jobs be in the grand scheme of things." Ciel looked at Sebastian._

_Sebastian took Ciel's hint, "Right, the two of you will act as executioners, if the criminals commit such unspeakable crimes, plus it means that you will be able to read their cinematic records, which is what reapers do best."_

"_Oh, that's cool," William sounded enthusiastic. World soon spread around the criminal neighbourhood that Ciel was taking over and everything returned to as it should. Their task for the day had been completed, so the four of them made their way back to the Phantomhive estate, Grell and William will be living with Ciel and Sebastian to ensure that they don't get up to mischief._

"_Oh Grell, one more rule." Ciel hastily spoke, prior to walking up the drive._

"_What is that," Grell replied._

"_Do not, I repeat, do not make any advances to __my__ Sebastian." Grell looked depressed, but Sebastian on the other hand glanced over to Ciel. Ciel and Sebastian stopped. "Grell, William, you two go inside and make yourselves at home, we will be along in a minute."_

"_Ciel," Sebastian seemed concerned. "Can you explain to me what you mean by that last sentence?"_

"_Well Sebastian, I would have thought that it was clear, but if you insist. Ever since I became a demon and out contract impossible to complete I have found myself growing ever more attracted to you." Sebastian didn't look at all shocked. "I want you; I want you to be my boyfriend." Sebastian looked at Ciel and smiled._

"_I would love that too," Sebastian then took Ciel by the hand and they walked back inside the manor. Whilst those four were enjoying their new life something was stirring in the underworld. The polite society was about to be attacked. From deep within the most central borough of London, the first cardinal rule of the underworld had been broken. Someone had crossed the line._


	2. The Madman's Rampage -Part 1

Grell looked at Ciel, then at Sebastian, and then to the floor.

"Grell what is up with you, you seem awfully shady today," William was correct on that ground, something was up. But Grell wouldn't say, "Grell, remember that other than Ciel, I am your boss, I demand that you tell us what is wrong or I will demote you further." Grell looked at William.

"Sorry William, it's just that now were teamed up with those two demons, I guess we will have to tell them about what has been happening with reference to the kidnappings/disappearances that have been happening lately." Ciel looked over at Grell and beckoned him to continue. "Well, Lord Ciel, it started about 4 years ago, when someone new moved into the criminal neighbourhood, I along with Will was working there, tasked to collect the souls of certain criminals, there had been rumours that young girls and boys have been disappearing, or being kidnapped, missing for approximately one month, then being found dead, I didn't think much of it, William and I were just doing our job." Ciel was deep in thought, remembering his past, that one long month, was this case linked with his torture and was his torture the beginning.

"Thank-you Grell," Ciel replied, "It seems that the first of my cardinal rules has been broken,"

"Um Ciel, my love (sarcastically said), you have just started working as the head of the criminal underworld," Sebastian seemed confused, "How can you say that the first cardinal rule has been broken since the crimes have been occurring prior to your arrival."

"Well, Sebastian, honey(sarcastically said), since there is a large chance that these crimes will continue, it is my duty to deal with it."

"Oh yeah, one more thing Ciel, the police are already involved, I don't think that they will be best pleased to see the likes of you getting involved." William quickly added.

"Well that is their problem, I am the police of the underworld, and I am the judge and jury."

Sebastian smiled at Ciel, he clearly hadn't lost his touch, and he hadn't lost his evil side, if anything it had grown. Ciel had decided that they should inspect the issue for themselves, but that it could wait until we had afternoon tea.

"Thank-you Sebastian, I see that you haven't lost your touch either," William said gratefully after finishing his tea. Sebastian just smiled, he never really got complements from when he served human Ciel, but, then I guess that changes take time to get used to and even though being Ciel's boyfriend now, Sebastian had no problem serving him.

"Right now, shall we go and explore the scene." Ciel stated, looking around the room, noticing that Grell was nowhere to be seen, he added, "William, where did Grell disappear." William smiled.

"Grell has gone to the criminal neighbourhoods; he had heard that there has been another death and went to collect its soul." William seemed calm about the situation. "One more thing Ciel, the victim, well the soul, Grell went to get was of a child, a young girl, only 6, it seems that her death is connected to this madman's rampage."

"Thank-you William, I think that we all should be heading over to the crime scene. I am assuming that Grell will meet us there," William nodded, "Good, let's go then." So the three of them went to the crime scene and sure enough the police was swarming and the crowds were quickly forming.

"Ciel," Sebastian muttered, "I didn't expect there to be so many spectators."

"Well Sebastian, you remember the Jack the Ripper murders," Sebastian nodded, "Well what do you expect, this is just as bad as then and possibly even worse, innocent children are dying and no one can catch the criminal."

Sebastian smiled again, "Well my lover (sarcastically said), it seems that our time in hell has made you a bit kinder." Ciel disapproved of this deduction; he raised his hand and sent it across the back of Sebastian's head. Sebastian flinched; he knew that he had upset Ciel.

"Sebastian, please don't say in any way that I have gone soft, I feel sorry for the children yes, but only because I can relate to them."

"Relate to them, Ciel what do you mean," it was Grell, he sounded very confused.

"Look Grell, I don't like talking about it but if you insist, when my parents were killed and my home burnt to the ground, I was kidnapped, wait why am I telling you this, you should already know." Grell simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Ciel, whilst I did get to read your Aunts cinematic record, she had no knowledge of what happened to you that is why I am confused."

"Ok, Grell, its fine, to finish the chain of events, those who kidnapped me sold me on where I was tortured and abused, then after one month they tried to kill me, that is when Sebastian came and I formed the contract, he killed everyone in the room apart from me, and well the rest you know."

Grell looked as if he was going to cry, the melodramatic idiot, but the four of them has a job to do. Ciel walked up to one of the police officers on duty, who automatically forced Ciel back. Ciel walked towards him again.

"Excuse me, can you please point me to your superior office," Ciel asked politely which is a first for him.

"Sorry my boy, I am afraid I can't do that." the officer replied.

"Let me try that again," Ciel began, "I am Lord Ciel the Earl of Phantomhive. I demand as the police of the underworld that you take me to a superior officer." The officer laughed, but the crowd stirred.

"Ciel Phantomhive, so Lau was right, his dying word were the truth, Earl Phantomhive has come back to continue policing the underworld," People murmured. Just then a jet black car pulled up with a police escort. Out got a familiar figure,

"Ciel, I thought that you could do with this, it will help you bypass plebs, such as that one and make your job easier. I hope that you bring this or these criminal to justice." Handing Ciel a modified police badge, it contained the Phantomhive emblem and insignia and stated that Ciel belonged to the Phantom force, which received its name due to the Phantom Act and Ciel's surname.

"Thank-you, Mr Prime Minister," and with that he got back in his car and drove off, probably to parliament, but anyway, back to the case at hand. Ciel showed the badge to the officer who directed them to the superior officer on scene. Now Ciel hadn't had pleasant relations with previous people whom had the position of Police Commissioner, so he dreaded meeting this one and sure enough he was met with just as much hostility now as he did back in the 1890's.

"Great, just great, the bloody Prime Minister goes and gets a brat, a 13 year old brat to come and deal with the situation, doesn't he think that we are capable of dealing with the situation." The Police Commissioner moaned when seeing Ciel walk towards him. He turned away and drew his composure, turning back around to face Ciel he said "Hello Lord Phantomhive, it's a displeasure to make your acquaintance."

"Like wise sir. You obviously know why I am here, well if you don't here is the simple version. The bumbling hound dogs that work for you can't find a scent to follow and can't even follow one if it was pointed out to them. Just as with Jack the Ripper they couldn't solve that mystery and they can't solve this one." Ciel smirked, "plus, I hope that you know that this is my jurisdiction now, so please leave the investigating to me."

"Hell no, Ciel, I have heard rumours of what the Phantomhives do when it comes to the criminal underworld, we are running the investigation, so little Phantomhive just turn around and go home, your services are not required here. Why don't you and your circus here go and play chess or whatever you rich brats do."

"Well, so sorry to have met you, I'll be off then," Ciel turned and began to walk away. Once a significant distance from the crime scene, Ciel turned to William and Grell, "you two have collected the souls of those who have been killed, correct."

"Indeed Ciel, that is correct." Grell replied

"Well I need to see them, we need to profile the victims and see what kind of life they lived. Oh yeah, one more thing, is the Undertaker still around, I feel that he might be able to share some knowledge."

"Ciel," William began, Sebastian looked at Grell who was creeping closer to him. "Yes of course the Undertaker still works around here; he still owns that shop in Whitechapel. Why don't you and Sebastian go and visit him whilst Grell and I go to the reaper library to get the cinematic records of those who have fallen victim to the madman, it might take some time."

"That's ok; I think that I will talk to the undertaker tomorrow there is something that I want to talk to Sebastian about first."

"Fine then, see you back at the house."

Ciel looked at Sebastian, and Sebastian knew what was going through his mind.

"I'm sorry Ciel, I know it's what both of us want but it is biologically impossible."

"Sebastian you nit-wit, I don't me like that, I mean adopting a child, a little girl, there are so many done down children in the area, I just want to give one of them a better quality of life."

"But Ciel, she wouldn't be demon. We would have to change her, but that would be easy. Come I know there is a foster home near here and if you told them who you are then I am sure that they can sort it out today." Sebastian seemed to want to please Ciel

"Right then let's do it." So Ciel and Sebastian went to the foster home, there they were greeted by a young lady whom appreciate what they wanted to do.

"I know that the normally the adoption process takes months but for you I can sort it out today." The young lady was kind and helpful. Just then the door of the office was barged open. "Excuse me officer, can't you see that I am dealing with some clients her.

"Sorry Miss Aberline, but this is the third time that I have had to deal with Jessie, she was trying to get at the victim's body." Ciel looked at Sebastian and said to Miss Aberline;

"Um, by chance is this young lady up for adoption." Miss Aberline nodded, Ciel stood up and walked over to her and knelt down beside her. "Please Jessie, don't cry, I take it that was your friend then," Jessie nodded, "Would you like to come and live with me and Sebastian, I promise that I will catch the person who is killing of your friends." Jessie smiled, Ciel handed her a hanky and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes please, I would absolutely love that, I mean if it is ok with Miss Aberline.

"Of course its ok, I know that this is a bad thing to say but it is one less mouth to feed, we don't get enough money to support all who are resident here."

"Is that so," Ciel replied, he then got out a check book and began to write in it. "Here is a donation of £1 million, I hope that it will keep this place running for some time to come, you're doing a wonderful job."

"Thank-you Lord Phantomhive." Miss Aberline couldn't believe what she was being handed, "Just one more thing prior to you three leaving, can I get you to sign this document to say that you are adopting her, Jessie whilst Ciel is signing the document, could you go and get your things please." Jessie ran off to get her things and Ciel signed the document. And with everything in order the three of them set off to do some shopping. Well all three of them needed clothes that were fit for 21st century Britain. Soon after spending a good few grand on the clothes they made their way back to the home.

"Sebastian, I want you to turn her into a demon ASAP, please I think that she will be able to help us catch this madman but I feel that now she is part of our lives I don't want her to die." Sebastian just smiled at Ciel.

"Yes my Young Lord, and with that he took Jessie inside, a few minutes later Sebastian returned with a red (fiery) eyed Jessie. "It is done my Lord; Jessie is one of us now, a demon." Ciel smiled. Jessie smiled too, for one in her life she felt like she belonged, she didn't fell out of place from society; well the Phantomhives are out of place, as they are not humans, but only a select few know that.

"Now all we have to do is wait for William and Grell to come back with the Cinematic Records." Ciel said yawning, "I think it's time for tea and cake."

Meanwhile at the grim reaper library, William and Grell were collecting the records of the victims of this madman, there were many to collect, let's see that's 12 a year and so far it has been 4 years so that is 48 cinematic records to collect, now it would be easy if it was the two of them, but it seems that William was the only one working, Grell was sat on a desk reading the record of one Ciel Phantomhive, William saw what Grell was up to.

"What in the world are you doing Grell, you're supposed to be helping me collect the records, not reading them."

"I'm sorry William, it's just I wanted to be nosey at what Ciel and my darling Sebastian were up to." William walked up to Grell and snatched the record from his hands.

"This Grell is off-limits to everyone except managers, you shouldn't be reading the cinematic record of those who are living anyway but Ciel is a demon which is why it is off-limits." Grell frowned.

"William, I found out though that Ciel and Sebastian have adopted a young girl, Jessie, whom they have also turned into a demon."

"Grell come and get these last few records please, if Ciel and Sebastian wanted to adopt a child then that is their choice." Grell stood mesmerised failing to help; William continued to work on his own collecting the last few records, "Right Grell, I have collected all the records, so now we can go back to the estate." And with that their search came to an end and they took the quick root back to the estate.

Back at the Phantomhive estate, Ciel, Sebastian and Jessie were eagerly waiting for the return of Grell and William.

"Ciel," Jessie sounded nervous. "What if they don't like me?"

"Don't worry, who wouldn't like you, anyway William will be fine it is just Grell that might not like it."

"Why is that?" Jessie sounded confused, she looked at Ciel and then at Sebastian.

"Well, ever since I have known Grell," Sebastian began. "He has always had a slight thing for me. Look if Grell kicks off when he gets back I will explain, but for now you're still too young." Just then William walked in;

"I have the records that you asked for." He stated.

"Thank-you, where has that blood red reaper gone," Ciel replied

"Oh, don't worry; he is probably sulking because of the new member of the family. It is a pleasure to meet you Jessie; I hope that you will be getting very much involved with what we do here." Just then Grell came running up to Sebastian;

"Oh Sebastian darling, if it was a child you so desperately wanted then I could have birthed it for you. I told you that over a century ago."

Sebastian shivered, "Grell that is revolting. Well now Jessie, you can see why I get annoyed with Grell, he wants to have my kids." Jessie burst out laughing.

"Grell what have I told you about my Sebastian, if you continue, I would have to acquaint your facial features with an item fundamental in building a wall." Ciel was annoyed.

"What you wouldn't smash my face in with a brick would you, you wouldn't damage my beautiful face." Sebastian and Ciel both raised their eyebrows at Grell's remark.

"Grell for a grim reaper, I find you very entertaining. But anyway what is done is done," Jessie added, Grell seemed confused.

"Well, enough of these formalities, there are refreshments waiting in the drawing room, and after that we can build up a profile of the victims." Ciel finished the convocation off. So the five of them enjoyed a little tea break then it was back to work.


	3. The Madman's Rampage -Part 2

The Madman's Rampage – Part 2

"Right, then lest get to work. Grell, William you take half of the Cinematic records, and us three will take the rest." Ciel demanded.

"So, daddy, what are we doing?" Jessie asked. Ciel glanced over at Jessie with an extremely annoyed look on his face. He didn't like the concept of being called 'daddy'.

"Jessie, please don't call me Daddy, I don't like the reference, plus I am 13 years old."

"Well, what if I don't want to stop calling you daddy, what are you going to do."

"Well, as your 'parental figure' I will have to deal with you accordingly, but I will class you as my daughter if you don't call me daddy."

"Well then," Jessie turned to Sebastian, "can I call you daddy?"

"No," Sebastian shuddered, "like Ciel said, I will accept you as my daughter but you can't call me daddy, too formal Sebastian is fine." Jessie looked like she wanted to cry.

"Jessie," Grell screamed, "You can call me daddy if you want." Ciel looked at Sebastian and hesitated, Sebastian landed a punch in Grell's face, "why did you do that."

"Well next time I won't hesitate, and next time it will be with a brick." Ciel angrily said. Grell smirked at Sebastian and walked over to William.

"Hey Will, I am feeling slightly lonely, maybe we can hit it off together." Yet again Grell had another punch in his face.

"Grell Sutcliff," an air of devilment in his eye, "I would never do that, why don't you go and get Ronald Knox, he might be able to give you some satisfaction." Grell smiled and disappeared. William sighed, "Yet again I am left to do his share of the work."

"Don't worry; I'll help you," Jessie's smile beamed across the room."

"Fine then, Oi, demon, just to let you know I hate your type, but I think that I can tolerate you enough to work with you." Sebastian nodded his head. Just then Grell came back with Ronald Knox.

"Hey, I brought Knoxy-babz back with me," everyone looked at the two of them. Knox glared at Grell.

"Grell, I know that you have a thing for me, it's just that I am not sure I feel the same way about you. But if you want I can help the 5 of you, plus it will make the divide more even." Knox looked at Ciel, "it's a pleasure to meet you again, Lord Ciel. I see that you have gone over to the dark, what a pity; you would have made a great apprentice." Ciel glared at Knox, it was clear that he wasn't well thought of in Ciel's eyes.

"Ciel, please allow Knox to help on this one case, pretty please," Grell pleaded, "I will leave Sebastian alone if you allow it." Ciel thought for a moment, this would be perfect; no blood red grim reaper to annoy Ciel, no blood red grim reaper hitting on Sebastian, Grell would have his own amusement.

"Fine, I accept those terms, now one of my own, Ronald Knox will be in charge of you, ok. I will be watching every move you make Grell, and if you step one foot out of line then I am afraid it's good-bye to you."

Grell responded, "yeah whatever", and he and Knox went somewhere or another, Ciel didn't care, at least that was Grell out of the way, he could get back to work.

"Right then let's start profiling out victims;

1st victim: Elizabeth Sands, aged 6, orphan, Williams Street orphanage, it seems that she was abused day in and day out, they finally killed her after one month due to her appearance, the spectators didn't want to see her, she was weak.

2nd victim: Samuel Ewes, aged 6, Orphan, Eagle street orphanage, as before this victim was abused and killed after one month, lost his appeal to spectators." This seemed too familiar to Ciel. "Sebastian, I think that it might be wise to extend our search."

"Why is that my lord?" yet again Ciel was finding himself glaring over at his boyfriend. Still it seems that Sebastian might have been doing this to annoy Ciel.

"Stop calling me that Sebastian, its Ciel to you now."

"Sorry Ciel, it's just I am not used to it." Ciel looked away "why do you want us to expand the search."

"First I will need William to retrieve something from the Reaper library, and then if my suspicions are correct we will proceed from there, William, please can you retrieve my cinematic record." William looked at Ciel and nodded his head; he then disappeared to get the record.

"Ciel can you please explain what you are doing," Jessie asked.

"Well, I have a feeling that there are more victims than the 48 we know of, all the victims are aged 6 and up plus they are orphans, although the orphanages are different, the way in which they were treated are the same, and the result is too. When William comes back I will show you what I wanted to double check."

"Ciel, you mean that you want to check to see if the torture and mistreatment that you received that month prior to when I arrived is linked to the cases now."

"Sebastian, once again you hit the nail on the head." Ciel replied to the last statement. William then returned;

"We haven't got this for long so make it quick", so with that Ciel began to read out his cinematic record from when his parents died to when he made the contract with Sebastian.

"That day my parents were murdered, I was kidnapped, then sold on to a secret society whom call themselves the Aristocrats of Death, they would torture me and abuse me, I was just a child only 10 years old, I would cry myself to sleep at night from the pain that they would inflict, they gained thousands of pounds from spectators whom would come and mistreat me, then after one month both they and I had had enough. They tried to take my life and in the end, they were the ones to die.

But not everyone did, the ringleader was still about, but hiding, not making a nuisance in the criminal underworld. It seems my comrades that he has passed on the criminal society and now someone has started it up again. But I am not sure that I was the first victim. But one thing we do know, we know that it was happening during my human rein as the queens guard dog."

"So, what you're saying is that, you're kidnapping is linked to these", Jessie seemed confused, but remarkably she had picked up the knowledge superbly.

"Yes, that is what I am saying. It's a dangerous world out there, people will prey on anyone if they have a chance to, that's what happened to me, they saw that I had no home, no one would miss me and took advantage of that." Jessie began to tear at the story, Ciel also looked like he wanted to cry, I think that too many truths had arisen for all parties involved, "please don't cry, you will start me off, I don't care what they did to me now, I am slightly grateful in some sense, if they hadn't done what they did then I would have never met Sebastian, and I wouldn't be here now. But that is the past, we need to look at what we have and move forward."

"Hypocrite," Sebastian stated in an angry demeanour. "Why did you lie?"

"I didn't lie, I just bent the truth, whilst I do appreciate them bringing us two together, I will not let go of my hatred toward them, it is the same when it comes to my parents murders, what good is revenge to me now, when those who were party to my parents murders are dead, but I will never forget the pain that they put me through." Ciel looked at Sebastian.

"Sorry my lord," Sebastian replied. Ciel glared over at him, "Sorry, I forgot. Ciel."

"Well anyway. Back to the case at hand, we now know that this specific series of crime has a history that dates prior to 1890. We just need someone on the inside; we need someone to act as a spy, but whom?"

"Well why don't you do it Ciel," William asked.

"Well they know who I am, and we wouldn't want them to catch on that we know who they are, to them I am as good as an enemy."

"Well then who are we going to use as a spy." Jessie asked she seemed to be really involved in the case even though she was only a recent addition to the family.

"Well I thought that Grell might be a good choice, but since he is more feminine than masculine, it wouldn't be the best."

"Well then who?" William demanded. Just then Grell and Knox came back. Ciel and Sebastian looked at Knox, "oh so Knox will be the spy, but where do we go from here."

"Well Sebastian and I have a slight suspicion as to who the criminals are."

Sebastian looked at Ciel, "well then who, because I am not sure we even have the grounds to suspect anyone."

"Well, I am going to keep everyone pondering for a little while longer, we will need to get some evidence to support my suspicion."

Knox did not look happy at the concept of him being used as a spy, "wait what are you 4 talking about."

"Well Knox you said that you wanted to help us didn't you." Ciel muttered, Sebastian grinned, finding the concept of using a reaper as a spy was an amusement to him.

"Ciel what if he turns against us," Sebastian questioned.

"Well we will have to cross that bridge if we come to it, for now he is our best chance, I don't want to risk using Jessie at the moment, plus he is the only one who won't be noticed out of us lot. Did you really think that I would use me or you as a spy, come on how thick are you? We would be smelt out as soon as we made our move."

Sebastian looked annoyed, he didn't like being called thick, and after all he is probably the most knowledgeable out of all parties involved. But Ciel had a point, it was stupid of Sebastian to have overlooked such detail, but Sebastian could never stay angry at Ciel for too long, he cherished him too much.

Ronald Knox just stood there bewildered at what was going on, "um Ciel, can you please repeat that for me, I didn't understand it, plus it doesn't help with an overly excessive Grell making me feel slightly uncomfortable."

"You Knox," Ciel began to repeat what he has said in a simpler form, for Knox seemed to be a bit simple minded. "You will be our little spy, as a reaper I am sure you know of contacts involved with this," Knox nodded, "well then all you need to do is to essentially join the secret society and then give us periodic reports of what they are up to."

"Ok," Knox nodded and with that he set off in search for a way to infiltrate the organisation. Now Sebastian was still pondering over who could be the culprit behind these attacks.

"Ciel, I don't mean to be out of touch here but might I ask you something." Sebastian seemed hesitant to ask Ciel about how he seemed to know who the bastards involved are.

"Well then Sebastian spit it out would you; I am getting tired of waiting for you to ask the question." Ciel didn't make eye contact with Sebastian; Ciel knew what Sebastian was going to ask. Ciel was trying to teach Sebastian that there was no need to be stuck on the embalming fluid, there was no need for Sebastian to be perfect at everything, although this idea would be an impossible task.

"Well, tell me then, how do you have some idea who the culprit is, yet I have no idea."

"Sebastian, you look at the finer details in life, like with the 'Jack the Ripper' case, the most obvious culprit would have been the Viscount Druitt, but you looked deeper, you found out that it was my aunt. With this case it is much simpler; the culprit is assuming that we will not look at the obvious. But that isn't the question you wanted me to answer."

"Ciel, you know the true question I was going to ask, so why don't you answer it for me."

"What Sebastian, Clueless." Ciel laughed, Sebastian just sat next to Ciel with a blank expression on his face. "Look, let's let Knox get settled in with his new role, and then I will tell everyone who it is we are dealing with." And with that Sebastian stood up, Ciel looked confused.

"Sebastian, are you angry with me?" Ciel was quite concerned with Sebastian; he seemed too much like his butler self, as if over a century in hell hadn't changed him.

"Angry, no I am not angry with you Ciel; I was just going to make a pot of tea, would you like some." Ciel smiled, "William, Jessie would you like a cup of tea too." Both of them nodded their heads, Sebastian then made his way to the kitchen where he began to prepare the tea. Ciel had never seen Sebastian act the way he was acting, he seemed withdrawn and overly concerned over something, but Ciel couldn't figure out what it was, so he too went to the kitchen to talk to Sebastian, to find out what was concerning him.

When Ciel got to the kitchen he saw Sebastian sat at the table with his head in his hands, Ciel walked behind Sebastian and put his chin on his shoulder "Is everything ok, you seem to not be your usual self.

Sebastian removed his hands which were entangled in his hair and placed one in Ciel's hand. "It's nothing" he replied pulling Ciel around so that Ciel ended up sitting on the table.

"Come now Sebastian I know something is up, now tell me, please, I mean it's not like anyone else is here."

"Fine," Sebastian reluctantly said, "it's just that well we never seem to spend some alone time do we."

"What, you mean since we came back to the human world." Sebastian nodded at Ciel, "well were alone now aren't we." Sebastian nodded again and let go of Ciel's hand. He stood up and walked over to the door, the housemaid was standing in the doorway.

"Amelia, can you go to the others and take this pot of tea, tell them that Ciel and I are having some private time together, we will be back in a bit, tell Jessie not to worry herself, and please stay with them, I don't want them to get into mischief." Sebastian ordered Amelia, who nodded her head, curtsied and went off to deliver the message. After about 30 seconds Sebastian closed the door and bolted it.

"Sebastian", Ciel murmured before reaching out for Sebastian's hand, grabbing it he pulled him close. Sebastian felt that he was going to be able to experience the satisfaction that devouring Ciel's soul would have brought him, without having to kill Ciel. Sebastian stared at Ciel, his eyes fiery, both their demon selves showing, Ciel made the first move as he embraced Sebastian in an exceedingly passionate kiss, with Sebastian running his hands through Ciel's midnight blue hair and slowly over Ciel's shoulders and down to his waist where he clenched hold of Ciel's top, whilst still embraced in the kiss Sebastian dragged the shirt over Ciel's head breaking the kiss that they had shared for what seemed like an eternity, revealing Ciel's small yet perfect chest, and the mark, the branding of the Aristocrats of Death. Ciel then began to unbutton Sebastian's shirt, as he did he ran his hand over Sebastian's muscular chest, still slightly scarred from the run-in with the Angel Angela. Sebastian pulled Ciel closer, sweat dripping from their face and hair as they continued to undress each other on the smouldering heat of the kitchen. For what seemed like an eternity Ciel and Sebastian enjoyed the pleasure of being alone and enjoyed this embracing act, the next thing the two of them knew was that they were laid on the floor together next to the almost industrial sized oven, their bodies covered in beads of sweat which glistened in the dimed light of the kitchen. They had spent an hour enthused in what some would call a moral sin. The pair didn't want to break this moment but knew that they had to go back to working on the case, as they dressed themselves Sebastian turned around to Ciel and asked;

"Who is the criminal then?" Ciel just smiled. Sebastian smiled back at Ciel, he knew that Ciel would tell him the truth, or he would get it out of him one way or another.

"Right Sebastian, I think it is time I told you, but please don't tell anyone else, not even those who are helping us, if word got round we would be in trouble, we wouldn't have any chance at catching him."

"So, I assume that this 'him' is an influential person."

"Indeed he is we had a run-in with him earlier, when trying to see the scene of the latest crime."

"So you are implementing the Police Commissioner in this criminal act."

"Yes Sebastian, indeed I am. I know that there is someone highly positioned committing these unspeakable acts. This person has the ability to manipulate the press, the need to make it look like a criminal of the underworld, I assume that a lot of the Yards so-called success stories are wrongly accused people, whom are charged for the crimes of the Police Commissioner and his top subordinates. The Commissioner aroused my suspicion when he wouldn't let me take control of the investigation and ordered me to go home, he obviously doesn't really know about the Phantomhives and what we do. This particular Police Commissioner was elected 4 years ago, at the time the first victim was found; this was the perfect time to hatch his plan. Since then he has been abusing his power to try and rid London of its criminal underworld. We need to stop him, before he finds out that we run the criminal underworld, we need to stop his rampage, we need to stop the deaths of innocent children of the polite society, but I commend him for making an effort at trying to blame a member of the criminal underworld, but what I don't think he was counting on was us entering the game, he seems to leave a lot of breadcrumbs, he wants to stop the criminal underworld and he wants to reduce the burden on the government which having to deal with orphans does, that is why he is committing these crimes." Sebastian smiled again;

"You're learning quickly Ciel; soon you won't need my help to aid you on your investigations." Ciel laughed.

"Sebastian you know that you will never leave my side, so don't imply stupid things." The both of them smiled at each other and decided to go back to the others and continue with the investigation.


End file.
